ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Harvest Festival 2012/Guide
fr:Festival de la moisson 2012/Guide ='Event Schedule'= The Harvest Festival will creep into town at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) on Thursday, October 18, 2012, and vanish into the shadows on Thursday, November 1, at the same hour. ='Your Purple-Winged Partners'= Brave adventurers willing to take up the task of driving off the unholy infiltrators should seek out the Moogles stationed in the areas below. Complete the tasks assigned, and you shall be met with great reward! West Ronfaure (I-6) / East Ronfaure (G-6) North Gustaberg (L-8) / South Gustaberg (J-7) West Sarutabaruta (J-8) / East Sarutabaruta (G-11) 'Cloaks' *Talk to the Moogle in one of the above locations. and agree to help him with this year's task. Your level will be restricted to 1, and you will not be attacked by other mobs in the zone. **Note that as with normal Level Syncing, negative stats still apply. *Kill 11-30 Wraith Bats. They have roughly 1HP (die in 1 hit), and have an extremely fast respawn rate. (They do not aggro even if you rest next to one, and do not link.) This is required in order to meet the minimum requirements to receive an Eerie Cloak. **They hit for 2~15 HP, with critical hits up to 24 at least, so watch your HP. There is no Experience Points loss on death, but you will have to start over. ***A food like Squid Sushi +1 (which adds HP (30), improves accuracy and lasts 1 hour) is a good idea. A Tarutaru at level 1 might have only 21 HP - so a critical hit by a Wraith Bat will kill him or her in one shot. ***You may also want to spend some Tabs on a Regen effect at a Field Manual. **Each bat defeated will increase your overall Additional Effect: Damage (Enlight) by 1, to a maximum of 30 damage (30 bats). *After killing enough bats, return to the Moogle and select the "Ready to take on the Pyracmon" option to receive the Enlight effect. **Do not forget to do this before trying to fight Pyracmon, because in order to receive any kind of reward, you must have killed Pyracmon with "Additional Effect: Light". **The number of bats killed does not carry over to a second fight. So for instance, if you start by killing 30 bats and fight but Pyracmon knocks your Enlight off and you run fast enough that he loses aggro and you don't have to zone, you must still talk to the Moogle again and kill at least 12 more bats to get the Eerie Cloak +1. *Look for Pyracmon, who is located closely around the bats. You must melee attack him, and it must produce the "Additional Effect: Light" in order for you to get credit for the fight. **Beware of its special attack, Monocular Scowl, a single target Gaze Attack that will Dispel your Enlight and anything else you have on like Regen from a Field Manual or an Au Lait drink or Selbina Milk, Refresh from a Yagudo Drink, etc. It will not kill your Food Effect though. **You must have Enlight active at the time of Pyracmon's death in order to receive credit for the kill. If you lose Enlight while fighting solo, zone at the gate nearby and start over. No weapon or weapon skill does actual damage to Pyracmon. Without Enlight you can not damage him or kill him. If in a party, you can try killing more Wraith Bats (at least 11 or 12) while your partners keep him busy and then get the Enlight from the Moogle again and rejoin the fight. **Anyone can attack Pyracmon; parties and alliances are not needed, regardless of who has claimed the monster. If you are a White Mage and are soloing bats (capped at level 1), you can Cure someone who is fighting Pyracmon but you will get immediate aggro. Since you will not have Enlight on, there is no damage you can do to him. Once the player you Cured starts hitting him again, he'll forget about you if you run some distance away. **Pyracmon usually does 1-3 dmg per hit. **Pyracmon has 300 HP. This means with a full Enlight, you can kill him with 10 hits assuming none are resisted. **Pyracmon does not seem to Regen HP if you do have to retreat, even after zoning or logging out (or coming back the next day!). It is unsure if this is exclusive to the player or party who had previously damaged him, or if he stays consistently at that HP until killed and forced to respawn. ** To avoid Monocular Scowl, unlock from target and turn your back to it immediately when it starts the attack. When you fight him the second time for the Eerie Cloak +1, this may not be 100% effective. **If you track Pyracmon with Wide Scan, it will sometimes track his new pop as well. **Pyracmon is easily soloed by most melee jobs and any job able to Cure itself, including Blue Mage, Red Mage, White Mage, and Puppetmaster. *** With Puppetmaster the automaton can tank effectively. (Using Strobe (provoke), Shock Absorber (Stoneskin), and Auto-Repair Kit or Auto-Repair Kit II attachments.) Make sure to deactivate the automaton before starting the quest, as the level cap will deactivate it. The Automaton is immune to the special attack, however, providing no additional effect of its own. As little as a single point of additional effect is needed to solo in this manner. (In order to use Maneuvers successfully as /PUP you need to equip the Animator.) **A player using a low-delay dagger or using Hand-to-hand with a potent (30 bat) Enlight can tear through Pyracmon. No weapon or weapon skill will do any damage (zero damage every hit). It is the Enlight (additional effect) that does the damage, so short delay weapons are best. The Monk 2-hour Hundred Fists can kill him very quickly, as Enlight can proc on each hit. *After defeating Pyracmon, return to the Moogle to receive your Eerie Cloak. : *With the Eerie Cloak in your inventory, talk to the Moogle to begin the quest again, this time killing at least 11 Wraith Bats . It is a minimum requirement to kill at least 11 bats in order to receive the Eerie Cloak +1, otherwise you will merely receive a Jack-o'-Lantern. **You need not equip the Eerie Cloak. *Return to Moogle and select "Ready to fight the Pyracmon" option to receive the Enlight effect again. Kill Pyracmon one last time and then return to Moogle, and this time he will reward you with the Eerie Cloak +1. : *Items such as Federation Stables Scarfs, Republic Stables Medals, and Kingdom Stables Collars randomly drop from Pyracmon. Multiples drops (even of the same item) are possible. To obtain the drops, you or a member of your party/alliance must deal the final blow to Pyracmon. **If you are trying to obtain these items, it is not necessary to re-do the whole process of killing bats each time. Simply wait for Pyracmon to respawn and kill him again, provided your Enlight effect has not worn off. **If all members of your party/alliance already possess all three of the above neck pieces, Pyracmon will not drop any of them. If even one member is missing one of the three, Pyracmon will continue to randomly drop pieces until all members possess all three. **If you are just trying to get these drops, you still must kill at least one bat to be able to fight Pyracmon. *Like most Festival Attire, if you call your NPC at a Rendezvous Point while wearing your Eerie Cloak +1, he/she will appear wearing an Eerie Cloak as well. 'New Headgear' Received this after killing 30 Wraith bats (read on FFXIAH that it can be done in 25 after the fact) - went back to the event moogle in preparation for the Pyracmon battle but before I could close the conversation with the moogle I was met by npc bats, Magivore Ternion who posed a trade, the Enlight Boon received from killing the bats. Agreeing to the deal rewards you with the Ahriman Cap * Not sure if it's mandatory or not to have the Eerie Cloak/Eerie Cloak +1 in stock or not, I already had them from last year so I can't advise if that had any effect. * Don't need either cloak for this to work, did it without both. User:Fashnek With Ahriman Cap equiped (or in inventory) accept quest from event moogle and kill 30 Wraith Bat - go back to moogle, select "Ready to fight Pyracmon" and then agree to give your Enlight Boon over to Magivore Ternion, and this will be your reward. 'Other prizes' *If you already received the cloaks (or do not meet the requirements to obtain a cloak) and defeat Pyracmon again, other Moogle prizes include: :*Harvest Horror (Note: Received this reward when quest was completed in Sarutabaruta) :*Spook-a-Swirl(Note: Received this reward when quest was completed in Ronfaure) :*Chocolate Grumpkin(Note: Received this reward when quest was completed in Gustaberg) :*Calabazilla Lantern(Note: Received this reward while already in possession of the Harvest Horror(Sarutabaruta), the Spook-a-Swirl(Ronfaure) or the Chocolate Grumpkin(Gustaberg)) :*Jack-o'-Lantern(Note: Received this reward while already in possession of the Calabazilla Lantern) *You must have both the Eerie Cloak and the Eerie Cloak +1 in your possession to recieve the Harvest Horror(Sarutabaruta), the Spook-a-Swirl(Ronfaure), the Chocolate Grumpkin(Gustaberg), the Calabazilla Lantern and Jack-o'-Lantern. If you get the Eerie Cloak +1 and throw away the Eerie Cloak, you will receive another Eerie Cloak instead. ='Trick or Treat!'= As Harvest Festival tradition goes, the residents of the three nations have dressed themselves in fearsome costumes, hoping to spook adventurers and earn a treat or two in the process. By trading certain treats to costumed NPCs, characters will be able to dress up as monsters or beastmen themselves, and acquire beloved Harvest Festival items to boot! Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria Bastok Mines / Bastok Markets Windurst Waters / Windurst Woods *NPCs will accept most food items of the Sweets category, with certain exceptions that do not appeal to their finicky palates. 'Headgear and Staves' :For a list of current theories about trading sweets, there is a guide at Harvest Festival Pumpkin Staff Guide. The trading of sweets for the items in this section differs considerably than that done to obtain costumes. Multiple trades of the same sweet(singularly) are not only possible, but a preferred strategy. You must remove the costume usually granted with the first sweet trade before you continue trading. If you use different sweets when trading, you will have to cancel different costumes, so it is better to stick with just one sweet, preferably cheap cookies. Example of a sweet trade macro: */item "Ginger Cookie" */wait 1 */item "Ginger Cookie" */wait 1 */item "Ginger Cookie" 'Pumpkin Heads, Trick Staves' The following 4 Normal-Quality items are obtained randomly by trading sweets to a costumed NPC. : : : : 'Horror Heads, Treat Staves' The following 4 High-Quality items are obtained by equipping the appropriate Normal-Quality item and then trading sweets to a costumed NPC. * Ensure you only equip 1 NQ Event Item at a time when trying to get the matching HQ item. * Note: If you equip a Trick staff, make sure you do not have a Grip equipped in your Sub slot. * To obtain a Treat Staff II, equip a Trick Staff II. To obtain a Treat Staff, equip a Trick Staff. The Treat staves are High-Quality versions of their respective Trick staves. : : : : 'Sweets' Most items listed under Sweets in the Auction House may be used in this event. Auction House Item Location: Food > Meals > Sweets The following Sweets are also available from NPCs: *Acorn Cookies (21-83 gil, stacks to 99) from Ness Rugetomal in Windurst Waters (Northern, F-10) *Cinna-cookies (14-17 gil, stacks to 99) from Ness Rugetomal when Windurst is at least 2nd in Conquest *Ginger Cookies (11-12 gil, stacks to 99) from Ness Rugetomal when Windurst is in 1st in Conquest and Home nation is Windurst, or from Valeriano in whichever Home Nation is 1st in Conquest *Apple Pie (240-1,408 gil, stacks to 12) Crafted/AH and Guild Merchant: Chomo Jinjahl, Kopopo Windurst Waters (E-8). *Baked Apple (440 gil, stacks to 12) from Glyke in Upper Jeuno Marble Bridge Eatery F-7 *Goblin Chocolates (35 gil, stacks to 99) Crafted/AH and Pawkrix in Lower Jeuno (H-10). *Dried Date (200 gil, stacks to 12) from Khaf Jhifanm in Aht Urhgan Whitegate H-11 *Orange Kuchen (877-1014 gil,non stacking) Crafted/AH and Taajiji in Windurst Waters(F-10) The following crafted/event item/AH only Sweets have been tested to use in this event. (HQ tested as separate items from their NQ version.) *Wild Cookies (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. *Melon Pies (non-stacking) Crafted/AH only. *Coin Cookies (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. *Wizard Cookies (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. *Apple Pie +1 (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Sweet Baked Apple (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Bubble Chocolates (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Hobgoblin Chocolates (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. *Buche au Chocolat (non stacking) Crafted/AH/Starlight Celebration item. *Snoll Gelato (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Rolanberry Pie (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Sweet Rice Cake (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Pamama Tart (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. The following count toward obtaining costumes and items, although listed under Breads and Rice at the Auction House *Garlic Crackers (3-4 gil, stacks to 99) from Ghebi Damomohe at Lower Jeuno (I-7) *Spicy Crackers (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only *Garlic Cracker +1 (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. *Red Hot Cracker (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. The following foods can NOT be used to obtain costumes and items: *Coffee Muffin *Bloody Chocolate *Shrimp Cracker *Bretzel *Cherry Muffin *Cherry Muffin +1 *Pumpkin Cake *Cotton Candy *Melon Snowcone *Maple Sugar *Cream Puff ='Bomb Decorations and More Fun With Costumes!'= Throughout the festivities, players will be able to enjoy the illumination of the now-famous bomb decorations. As in previous Harvest Festivals, one can't help but wonder what might happen if two characters in full costume were to approach these decorations while in the same party... 'Pitchforks Mini-Quest' Bomb Decoration Locations: Southern San d'Oria (L-7)(J-8)(E-7) / Northern San d'Oria (K-9)(H-8)(D-9)(E-6) / Bastok Mines (I-9)(H-7)(E-8) / Bastok Markets (J-10)(F/G-8)(F/G-9)(G-4) / Windurst Waters North (H-10)(E-9)(G-8)(K-6) / Windurst Woods (I-6)(G-9)(G-11) 'Pitchfork NQ' * Form a party with at least 2 members. Only 2 of you must be in costumes under the Bomb Canopy in order to get your reward. * Follow the costume combinations listed below for the area in which you currently are. * If you receive a costume using one kind of sweet, you cannot use the same sweet again till the next Vana'diel Day. * CAUTION! If you currently have the Dark Lilies Quest active when attempting to obtain the Pitchfork, ensure you avoid The Dark Lilies NPCs, or they may spot you and remove your costume! :Windurst Waters 100% Confirmed :* Skeleton Costume: Trick Spirit (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Shadow (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-9) next to the Cooking Guild and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Windurst Woods :* Ghost Costume: Taraihi-Perunhi (J-10) :* Shade Costume: Quesse (K-12). Note: Once Quesse gives you a costume, you cannot open the door to exit the Chocobo Stables. An uncostumed person must open the door for you. :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (G-9) next to the Manustery and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Bastok Markets 100% Confirmed :* Ghost Costume: Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Ghost (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (J-10) near Harmodios's Music Shop and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Bastok Mines 100% Confirmed :* Skeleton Costume: Emaliveulaux (G-6) :* Shade Costume: Neigepance (J-9) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (H-7) near the Auction House and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Southern San d'Oria :* Ghost Costume: Phamelise (K-9) :* Skeleton Costume: Corua (G-9) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (L-7) near the Residential Area and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Northern San d'Oria 100% Confirmed :* Shade Costume: Trick Phantom (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Skeleton (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-6) and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. * Pitchfork Notes: ** If you have a pitchfork/pitchfork+1 from another nation and do the pitchfork/pitchfork+1 mini-quest in another nation, you receive a Jack-o'-Lantern. Also, it seems that if you throw this item away, you can not obtain it in the same nation you first received it in. ** You must do each pitchfork in a different city or a different zone of the city. If you do the quest for either Fork and want to do it for another friend, you must go to a different zone in that city. Example: You and your party member go to Windurst Waters to get a Pitchfork +1, and then another friend asks you to get a Pitchfork. You CANNOT do the Pitchfork quest again in Windurst Waters; you would instead need to do it in Windurst Woods. ** Both party members must have the appropriate costumes above, but one party member must be in one and the other party member in the other. You cannot both be in the same costume, or else it won't work. 'Pitchfork HQ' * Form a party with at least 2 members. Only 2 of you must be in costumes under the Bomb Canopy in order to get your reward. * You and your partner must both have a Pitchfork, and have it equipped. (You cannot use Pitchfork +1 to help someone, both must have pitchfork) *you must do this mini-quest in a different nation than where both you and your partner obtained the Pitchfork. :* Note: If you do try and do the Pitchfork +1 in the nation you did the Pitchfork you will not be changed to a Goblin, but into your nations Beastman Race. ** You can do it again to help others with their +1 if you have done the Pitchfork +1 already, reward would be a Jack-o'-Lantern. * Find the NPC who changes you into your home nation's opposing Beastman Race. ** A Bastokan will need to find the NPC that turns players into a Quadav ** A Windurstian will need to find the NPC that turns players into a Yagudo ** A San d'Orian will need to find the NPC that turns players into an Orc. * Once you trade a sweet to the NPC while your Pitchfork is equipped, you will change into a Goblin instead. You can also use the Goblin Belt to change into a Goblin costume. * When you and your partner approach the correct bomb canopy as Goblins, you'll both be awarded with a Pitchfork +1. * CAUTION! If you currently have the Dark Lilies Quest active when attempting to obtain the Pitchfork +1, ensure you avoid The Dark Lilies NPCs, or they may spot you and remove your costume! :Windurst Waters :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Bones, Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Shade (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Ghost (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (K-6) near the Aurastery and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. :Bastok Markets :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Spirit (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Phantom (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Skeleton (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (G-4) near the bridge to Port Bastok and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. :Northern San d'Oria :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Shadow (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Bones, Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Shade (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (D-9) and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. 'Costumed NPCs for Items and Costumes' NPCs marked with an asterisk (*) are inside buildings; as noted above under Information on Costumes & Trading Sweets, this can make acquiring costumes from them impractical. The asterisk list is very much incomplete. ='Wake of the Lilies'= This part of the Festival involves an event where you put on a costume, and then follow a ghostly Witch that an Exorcist will assign you to. 'Exorcist Locations' * Northern San d'Oria: Gertrude(D-8) @ West Ronfaure Gate * Windurst Waters: Roger(F-5) @ West Sarutabaruta Gate * Bastok Markets: Brian(G-9) @ Main Fountain Area 'Easy Witch Locations' * Northern San d'Oria: Poseaulloie(I-8, J-8, I-9, J-9) @ Parade Ground * Windurst Waters: Bikho Ronpotteh(F-8, G-8, F-9, G-9) @ Huntman's Court(North Waters) * Bastok Markets: Selma(I-9, J-9, K-9) @ Gold Street 'Easy Witches: Assignment 1 Following' * Talk to one of the Exorcists in the 3 nations. * If this is your first time (or if you don't have a Witch or Coven Hat equipped), then you will be assigned to follow an "easy" Witch in your town. These witches are Poseaulloie, Bikho Ronpotteh, or Selma. :* Note that after receiving the quest from the Exorcist, you cannot zone in or out of town, or into your Mog House if you wish to complete it. If this happens, simply go back to the Exorcist and receive the quest again. * Now trade a sweet to a costumed NPC (looks like a monster), and you will receive a monster costume. * Find your assigned witch and follow behind them. Do not let them see you! Stay at her back. ** If they see you, your costume will be removed and you will have to find a new costume (to get another costume, you must trade a DIFFERENT sweet then what you traded before). ** After you find a new costume and position yourself behind the witch again, you will continue your Progression Messages where you left off. * The witches will walk along a set path, but occasionally stop and turn around in a partial circle. :* Following the Witches is quite easy. Simply walk directly behind them, and as they stop and begin to turn, just turn with them, always keeping yourself at their back. :*Alternately, the "easy" witches have somewhat poor eyesight, and may not see you if you're at least 10' away. However, keeping this far away makes you too far to be counted in the Precession, and you will often time-out and lose your costume, which may require you re-costume 2-3 times in order to complete it. * As you follow your assigned witch, you will get progression messages, giving you an indication of how much longer you need to follow them. Eventually, you will be told "Alright! It's time to collect your reward!" After that, you may get rid of your costume and speak to the exorcist for your reward. :*If you run by a Witch after receiving the Success message and they remove your costume, it does not affect your ability to receive your reward. :*In previous years you would hear a story; however, this year you simply hear indicators of how much longer you need to follow the witches. :*You cannot have a costume on to turn in the quest. * You will be given a Witch Hat as your reward. : :* If you already have the Witch Hat when finishing this quest, then you'll be rewarded with a random number of Papillions. 'Hard Witch Locations' * Northern San d'Oria: Maryse(E-5, F-5 E-6, F-6) @ Laborman's Way * Windurst Waters: Guwanana(H-7, I-7, H-8, I-8) Rhinostery(South Waters) * Bastok Markets: Pretty Heart(G-5, H-5, G-6, H-6, G-7, H-7) @ Northeast Firewater Circle->Front of Metalwork's Entrance->Front of Sororo - Scribe and Notary NorthernSandOria (1).png|N.San d'Oria Wake of the Lillies Bastok-markets (1).png|Bastok Markets Wake of the Lillies Win. Waters North Wake of the Lillies .png|W.Waters North Wake of the LIllies Win. Waters South Wake of the Lillies.png|W. Waters South Wake of the LIllies 'Hard Witches: Assignment 2 Following' * After completing the "easy" witch quest, you must wait until the beginning of the next day (0:00) and be wearing a Witch Hat before you are able to receive the "hard" witch quest. * Equip your Witch Hat and talk to one of the exorcists in the 3 nations, and this time you will be assigned a "hard" witch to follow. These witches are Maryse, Guwanana, or Pretty Heart. * Trade sweets to a costumed NPC (looks like a monster) until you receive a monster costume. * Find your assigned witch and follow behind her. Do not let them see you! Again, stay at her back. ** If they see you, your costume will be removed and you will have to find a new costume. You may continue following them once re-costumed, and you begin at the Precession state where you left off. ** These harder witches are only slightly more perceptive. These witches turn more quickly than their easier counterparts do, and may make sharper turns as they run around. It is still very easy to keep yourself at their back, however. * As before, follow them until they say you may go collect your reward, then speak to the exorcist. : :* If you already have the Coven Hat when finishing this quest, then you'll be rewarded with a random number of Papillions. 'Information on Costumes & Trading Sweets' * Each type of sweet may be traded for a costume only once per Vana'diel day, whenever the in-game clock resets to 0:00. ** For example, you'll typically be given a costume for the first Ginger Cookie you trade in a day. Attempting to trade another Ginger Cookie can result in an item, but no costume. However, you may still trade an Acorn Cookie or some other type of sweet for another costume. ** Rarely, an item will be given rather than a costume as a result of the first trade, so you may wish to carry a second sweet if you only want a costume. * You cannot open doors while costumed, so consider avoiding the costumed NPCs within buildings. * You cannot cast spells while costumed; it is thus not possible to Warp past a door. * You cannot speak to NPCs while costumed. * Costumes last for a limited amount of time: as little as 5 min 24 sec (2hrs 15 min Vana'diel Time). * You can not /logout or /shutdown while costumed. * You may remove your costume manually, if you need to. As with Enhancing Magic, press the Window Select button twice and scroll to the icon. Enter/Select to remove. * The costume must be a 'scary' costume to allow you to join the procession behind the witches. These 'scary' costumes include undead and beastmen. Costume status received from Mithran Rice Cake, Elvaan Rice Cake, Tarutaru Rice Cake, Hume Rice Cake, Tarutaru Mochi, Elvaan Mochi, Hume Mochi, Galka Mochi, Rabbit Belt, Mandragora Belt, Worm Belt, Mandragora Beret, Detonator Belt, Drover's Belt and Miracle Milk will not allow you to join the procession, but are fun ways to enjoy the event regardless. 'Progression Messages' As you follow the witches, they will say the following messages to you, in this order: * You've joined the procession. * You can't stop now. You've just started! * You've only just begun. * There's still a long way to go. * Hope you didn't make any other plans, because you're not even close to being finished. * Almost halfway... * It's still a little too early go back. * Leave the procession now and someone might be peeved. * Just a little longer... * You're almost done! * Alright! It's time to collect your reward! ='Seasonal Stall's= Special Harvest Festival stalls will make an appearance in the following areas, offering all manner of seasonal goodies for sale. Furthermore, decorate your Mog House with lanterns available in each nation, and your moogle just might have a surprise for you the next time you speak with him! *This special gift may still be obtained after the Harvest Festival has ended, as long as the necessary conditions have been met. Northern San d'Oria (D-8)/Bastok Mines (H-9)/Windurst Waters (north side) (G-10) 'Lanterns for Sale' 1,000 gil : 5,000 gil : : : 10,000 gil (The Pricket lanterns can only be bought at their respective nation.) : (Bastok) : (San d'oria) : (Windurst) 'Moogle Surprise' :*Decorate your Mog House (via the /layout command) with the pricket lanterns and wait until the Conquest tally you will receive a Korrigan Pricket when you speak to your Moogle.